


Sunset lover

by SaltyYagi



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic Character, Canon Autistic Character, ITS ANGSTY THEN HAPPY TRUST ME, M/M, No nsfw just cuddles, Stimming, angst then fluff, description of a meltdown, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyYagi/pseuds/SaltyYagi
Summary: Wrench wants some cuddles from Josh.Josh has sensory issues and has a meltdown.Wrench understands and helps.Josh is understood and loved.





	Sunset lover

It was a normal summer afternoon at hacker space.

Sitara was sucked into some new art she were making on some boards by the TVs, colorful paint on her hands and clothes and a focused look on her face when doing the small details.

Marcus was out on a mission, he was gonna break in and “borrow” some files on some corrupt pig, he had brought Ray to use as distraction, he did have this cool grandpa vibe to sway people to listen to him talk abt random shit.

Which left Josh and Wrench.  
Now, Josh and wrench _had_ been dating for a good while but haven’t done much, Wrench totally understood though, Josh did have some boundaries, so when it came to suddenly surprising him with stuff like hugs n’ shit was pretty much out of the window.

But right now Wrench tooootally wanted some Josh in his tattooed arms, so that’s what he was gonna do (asking first of course, he’s not that much of a dick)

Sneaking up to Josh’s little dark part of the lair was easy, he was looking down on his boyfriend who was sucked into his coding with a soft electronic sigh, his masks display changing to hearts.  
The blonde slowly bend down so his head was a few inches above Josh’s left shoulder.

“Hey hacker boy.” he whispered into Josh’s ear.  
Josh jumped a little and turned his head slightly to meet Wrench gaze for a second before looking down “Hello Wrench.” he said, clenching and unclenching his right hand slowly in a set rhythm.  
“Whatcha doing?” The masked man said moving to half sit on Josh’s table next to the computer, eyes still on Josh.  
“Well, Marcus wanted some directions around the building he’s at, so I just send him that just before you came over.” His calm voice as soothing to Wrench as ever.

A small silence fell over them before Josh began.

“Oh, did you need help with something?” Josh asked, looking at the little metal spikes on Wrench’s mask.  
“Wellll~” Wrench began “I was just wondering if I could get a little hug maybe? I’m craving a lil lovin.” Wrench finish, his display changing to a winky face.  
“O-oh,” Josh said, slightly surprised by the request, he could feel his face heat up a little as he looked away slightly.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to man, I know you don’t like surprise hugs” Wrench said, moving his half to slightly lay on top of Josh’s on the table.  
“No, no it’s fine Wrench, really.. I’m glad you asked,” Josh quickly said, moving his fingers to lace together with the tattooed hand on top of his.  
“I’d love to.” He said, smiling so his eyes crinkle and make Wrench’s heart skip a beat.

Truth be told Josh loved hugs, hugs were all warm and felt like they enveloped him, protected him.  
Nothing beat them, especially Wrench’s hugs.  
Hugging wrench was one of his favorite things, as well as those small kisses they shared when alone, Wrench’s face on display for only Josh to see, those were his favorite moments.

One problem Josh had though was Wrench’s particular style choice.  
_Leather_ oh god leather.  
It felt as a disgusting snake on his skin spreading bugs crawling onto his skin.  
Normally he would hug and cuddle Wrench at home when he just had his hoodie or a t-shirt on, feel his strong arms on his hips and warm chest against his back in bed, it was the best.

Josh normally avoid touching Wrench’s mask and vest, and if he had to he would use his sleeves on his green hoodie as protection from the black shiny unforgiving fabric that was leather.  
But the warm weather of today had him take it off half an hour ago,which left his arms at the disgusting leathers mercy.

But.. he couldn’t say that, right?  
It would offend Wrench, wouldn’t it? To hear his own boyfriend didn’t like his style.  
Right?  
_Right?_

He knew Wrench had worked hard to get to where he was today, to become the person he was today.  
It was all important to him, his image, style, reputation.. all of it.  
So did Josh really have a say in how Wrench should appear.

The answer in Josh’s head, no.

“Yooo earth to Josh, you gonna lump in that chair forever or are you gonna give me some sugar?”  
Wrench said, playfulness very obvious in his tone.  
Josh snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his boyfriend, damn it why wasn’t he too hot in all those shitty layers?

Josh sighed softly, he continued to clench and unclench his hands slowly in his little rhythm he had created as we stood up and walked up to Wrench.  
He took a deep breath and looked directly at Wrench who was stood at his full height arms outstretched to the sides.  
Josh slowly put his arms around Wrench and that’s when it all went downhill.

The disgusting rubbing of the leather on Josh arms felt like a reptile slithering up his arms, while the cold rounded metal spikes created a map of bumps on his arms, making his skin itch, as if bugs was crawling on and inside his skin.  
Disgusting! Uncomfortable! Unwelcome! No no no!  
Alarm bells screaming in his head to get out now, this is bad, bad, **BAD!**

He could feel his body temperature rise and his heart begin to beat faster and faster, and tears begin form.

God why was he so stupid?! He knew this would happen, shit!

His breathing now uneven and erratic to the point where Wrench noticed, he pulled a little back from Josh to look at him.  
“Hey, uh are you alright man?” Wrench said, slight panic in his voice

Josh, not even hearing the question, quickly let go if the leather clad man before him and stormed out, he rushed past Sitara who looked very confused to see the normally calm Josh sprint around like this.

Josh rush out of hacker space and out in the sidewalk.

Fuck fuck! Why is everything so loud?! Why is everything so bright?! Josh couldn’t think, Shit!

He sat down where he was, by the door to hacker space disguised under a comic book store.  
His hands on his beanie slightly hitting himself on the head, while pressing his eyes shut uncomfortably hard.  
I felt like hours went by, oh god why was this happening?

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up breathing still fast and erratic.

“Josh? Hey Josh you can’t sit here, please stand up, I’ll help you.” It was Wrench, why would he help, after the way Josh had acted, oh god this is awful.

Wrench helped Josh calm his breathing with some breathing exercises, he opened his eyes slightly, the light still too harsh, he put his hands over his eyes and rocked back and forth slowly.

Wrench seemed to get the hint and rushed down in hacker space to get the soft blanket Josh always used for comfort when he has bad days.

He ran up to Josh, blanket in hand.  
“Hey J, I’m gonna put your blanket on you, also your head, so the sun won’t annoy you more ok?” Wrench’s said softly, as to not disturb Josh senses more.  
All Josh could do in return was a small whimper and a slight nod of his head as he continued to rock.

As they sat there on the sidewalk some people gave them some confused glances, Wrench couldn’t give less of a shit, all he was focused on right now was the man in front of him.

“Hey are you ok to stand up?” Wrench asked, his voice slightly different, but Josh’s muddled mind couldn’t pinpoint it.  
Wrench was holding Josh’s hands to stop hitting himself more, while the blanket covered Josh’s back and his and Wrench’s heads.

Josh opened his eyes slightly and was met with Wrench’s blue ocean eyes, he wasn’t wearing his mask, Josh’s eyes widened.  
“Where.. where is your mask?” Josh asked weakly.

“I wanted you to feel safe, you always say you like my face a lot after all,” Wrench said with a smile that made Josh’s heart skip a little, but I’m a positive way this time.  
“Also it’s hot as balls out here man, I was sweating my face off in that thing.” He said with a big grin, making Josh smile with him a little himself.

“We can go in now, I’m fine” Josh said a few minutes later, throat a little hoarse because of the crying he had not even realized he had done.

He took Wrench’s hand and slowly stood up, blanket on his head while Wrench had secured his mask on his face again, the walked down in hacker space and sat on the couch in the little room by the stairs, so they wouldn’t be disturbed by Sitara.

After a few minutes of silence, Josh’s head slowly protruded from the blanket Wrench had to ask.  
“What happened?” He said looking at Josh, who could get himself to meet his gaze.

Josh bit his lip and played with the key on his necklace nervously.

Wrench looked at the visibly uncomfortable man in front of him and took Josh’s lightly shaking hand in his, looking over his face to see if it was alright.

“Hey I’m here for you, you know I’ll listen to you... I love you J.”  
Josh quickly flings his head to look at Wrench, maybe a bit too quick because his head momentarily feels a little spinny, but fuck that!  
“I, I love you too Wrench, I just,” Josh looks down “I just.” He continues, slowly trailing off.

 _“Well here goes nothing.”_ He thought, looking at his and Wrench’s intertwined fingers in his lap, feeling a proper sense of calm in his body finally, but a little anxious for the conversation that’s about to begin.  
He’s been labeled “Unstable” and “Immature” before because of his autism and mannerisms, it hurts.  
He knows Wrench is different, but he’s still afraid of the response.

“It’s your vest!” He quickly says looking down.  
But he knew Wrench needed more info than just that, so he continued.  
“Your vest, it’s texture is so distracting it feels like a snake slithering up my arms and the rounded spikes feels like they’re boring into my arms and it messing with my head so much, your mask too, I know it’s your style and image, I don’t wanna be rude just, I’m.. I’m sorry.”  
He just noticed his breathing had sped up again and slowly focused on his breathing before looking up at Wrench’s masked face.

It was unreadable, of course, but not even his eye display had symbols to guide him a bit so they just sat in a tense silence for a few seconds until Wrench finally moved.  
He stood up and for a moment, untangling his fingers from him, would he just leave him here?  
Maybe call him weird or be somewhat offended.

No.

Wrench got up and slowly began to take his vest off dropping it on the opposite side of the couch a good distance from Josh, together with his spiked bracelet, next his mask, he laid carefully on top of his vest.  
He took a good breath of air and looked down at Josh, a small smile stretched on his lips.  
God he was so _beautiful_ , he was so beautiful to Josh.

“Awe really?” Wrench asked teeth on full display in the big smile he was wearing now.

An “Oh shit.” Expression came on Josh face as he he realized he had thought aloud, he could feel his blood rising to his cheeks and ducked down into the blanket again too embarrassed to face the world at the current moment.

He felt the couch dip besides him and looked to his right to see Wrench worming his way under the blanket to be right by Josh, arm against arm.

“Hey,” Wrench said softly “Is it ok to cuddle now?” Josh noticed a slight blush on Wrench’s cheeks with the help of a little light shining through an opening in the blanket that wasn’t fully covering them.

A small “Yeah.” Was all he could muster from his body.  
Wrench slowly moved his body so he was facing Josh more, Josh did the same.

He suddenly felt Wrench’s warm hands on his sides and felt himself being pulled into Wrench’s lap, oh man he was *really* hot now.

Josh looked at Wrench’s face, his beautiful blue eyes, the pink birthmark above his eye and his dirtyblond hair.  
It was like a magnet pulling him in, Wrench’s hands on the small oh his back lightly pushing him forward as Josh’s own hands slowly find their way over the shoulders of the man before him and tangles in his hair, playing with it a bit in the process.

They both paused a second, hot breaths mixing before finally letting their lips meet.

There wasn’t anything sexual about this, it was just pure love.  
Wrench showing he respect Josh, his sensory issues and boundaries.  
And Josh, opening up to Wrench and telling him what he needs and when.

They part, smiling at each other, felling like little kids, giddy and full of energy.

Suddenly they hear the sound of knocking on metal by the door, Josh pokes his head out of the little cave of blanket they were hiding under and was met with Sitara, Ray and Marcus looking at them.

“Soooo, you guys want any pizza or are you gonna dry hump under there the rest of the evening?” Sitara said with a smirk.

Josh blushed all the way to his ears “We, were not!” Josh said feeling Wrench shake a bit under him trying to hold back his laugher.

“Suuure, well come out here when you’re done anyways~” Sitara said with a flip of her sideways ponytail as she turned to the big table outside, followed by a chuckling Ray and Marcus behind her.

Wrench looked up at Josh “Yo, you wanna go? I’m pretty hungry after all my energy being used on getting my mack on with you” He said with a wink.

Josh looked at Wrench and then the door “Yeah sure,” He said “And thank you, for you know..” trailing off slowly

“Any time.” Wrench replied giving Josh’s cheek a soft kiss before reaching over to get his mask.

They both stood up and walked out, hand in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic so be gentle with me!
> 
> I have autism myself and wanted a fic with stimming, sue me.
> 
> (Please don’t.)
> 
> Follow my tumblr @SaltyYagi


End file.
